


A Modern Romance

by Cassshhhmoney



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: F/M, OR IS IT, Original Characters - Freeform, RIP in peace club penguin, Written in the universe, Young Love, a joke, u will b missed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassshhhmoney/pseuds/Cassshhhmoney
Summary: After the death of my all-time favourite website I felt the need to honor Club Penguin one last time. I hope I did it justice.~~~Forget Romeo and Juliet, these love birds are far more relatable.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Club Penguin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Club+Penguin).



> Club Penguin Island is a joke and will never be able to replace the institution that was the original CLub Penguin website. Thanks for becoming sell out CP creators. Club Penguin will live on in the generations of its members, we are are your legacy. Hope we do you proud.  
> XXX

I enter the “Clothes Shop” and absorb the regular sight of the crowded store. The familiar changing booths sitting to my right are a constant hub of movement as other patrons of the store move in and out of them. Another large crowd huddles in the middle of the room, surveying the surrounding vibrant clothing items. The store itself has seen many renovations. In fact, like the surrounding shops, it has undergone transformations- on an almost monthly basis. Some people may see this as frustrating but personally, the new sights are always exciting to explore and with the original architecture and set up still retained the store still emanates a comforting feeling of familiarity. 

The current arrangement involves a long catwalk ending in a large bright yellow star sitting in the very centre of the room. I take a seat on one of the cushioned ottoman face the catwalk. I pull out one of the latest catalogues and begin browsing the amazing array of clothes and styles. Every time I open one of these catalogues I yearn to be able to take home a new flashy hairstyle or a colourful pair of shoes but unfortunately the store runs on a membership system which I never could afford. Even worse, all the best items are membership only items. Sometimes they bring in a simple hat or t-shirt for non-members but they’re never as cool as the other things in the catalogue. With a long sigh, I tare myself away from the tantalising clothes and look around for something else to entertain myself with.

As if someone had read my mind, my eye is drawn to a young man who has taken up a place at the end of the catwalk. He, like the models in the catalogue, is wearing all of the latest fashions and looking effortlessly good with his spiked up black hair and a blue patterned shirt. There are a few other people in the store dressed similarly but none as nearly eye catching as him. For a brief moment, he turns around as if to assess the mood in the room before he loudly declares-

“XxHUGE PARTY AT MY HOUSE!! FOLLOW ME IF YOU WANT TO COME!!Xx”

His voice takes the attention of most of the other people who are as similarly taken by him as I am. I had been hoping something like this would occur today but I’m very lucky that such a handsome man had been the one to send out an invite.

After standing there for a moment later, allowing people to follow, he disappears from the room, presumably to his house to host the party. I follow behind closely and within seconds am transported to his house. Due to his appearance, I had already guessed that his house would be a marvel to behold and I am definitely not disappointed. His place consists of two main floors. The first features a large living place with several large lounges, a huge flat screen television and some arcade games in the corner, while the second floor is step up with a dance floor with light up tiles, a small bar and a DJ spin table in the corner. 

There are a few people chatting casually in the lounge room but my eyes are immediately searching for the host. I soon find him dancing on the second floor. His moves are pretty repetitive but still hypnotising to watch. I make my way over to him and begin dancing beside him. My dancing mirrors his own and soon we’re dancing in seek. I’m completely caught up in the moment when I almost miss the moment when he pulls away and goes to stand in the corner. I’m unsure whether to follow him and I begin worrying that he has left because he got sick of me. After a few more seconds of dancing on my own I see his sad face that seems to be projecting itself above him and take it as an opportunity to actually talk to him.

“Hey, what’s up? Why the sad face?” I start, trying to prompt him into conversation.

“Hmphhh-“ He sighs, pausing for the briefest moment before continuing, “I was having fun hosting this party but I realised no one knows who the real me is or what I’m really like.”

His face still bears a frown and I am briefly caught at a loss of what to say. He looks so depressed and all I want to do is make him feel better.

“Well, how about I get to know you better? You seem like a really good guy plus you’re super cute.” I finally manage to get out. I know it’s a risky move being so forward but I figure that its worth a shot. He stays silent for a few seconds and I know he is trying to find the right words to say. 

“Really? Do you wanna be my girlfriend then?” He questions, full confidence back in his voice.

I’m taken aback for a moment. This is my first offer ever and the prospect of having a boyfriend causes excitement to rise up inside me.

“Yes!!!” I reply quickly. He projects a large smile at me and I return the gesture.


End file.
